George Clinton
George Clinton (1989 - Determaint) is one of the six main protagonists (along with Niko Bellic, Donatello Abaraca, Johnny Klebitz, Bonnie Abarca and Henry Deus) of Grand Theft Auto V: Vice City. But if Option E has been chosen, then George becomes the main antagonist of the game. Early Life George was born in 1989 in South Los Santos. He never knew his father and his mother became a cocaine addict while George was still young. As a child, George was very close with Franklin, often helping him fight against bullies or supporters from the Ballas Gang. After his mothers death, George along with Franklin moved in with his grandparents. Unlike Franklin who was a street hustler at the time, George studied hard and is remarkably intelligent at school, but became a frequent user of marijuana, smoking cigarettes each day and became a drug dealer along with his brother Franklin. The scheme was successful until Georges and Franklin's grandfather caught them in the act. In Tonya's words, his grandfather "gave chase to both him, Franklin and Bradshaw all around South Los Santos". His grandparents later passed away, and George's and Franklin's grandmother left both of them and his aunt, Denise Clinton, a house on Forum Drive in her will. George attended Davis High School along with Franklin, Lamar Davis, Tanisha Jackson and Tonya Wiggins, but unlike Franklin, George graduated from both Davis High School and University of San Andreas, Los Santos. After graduating from College, George later became a street-racer, often racing in illegal race car drivers, proving to be even more efficient than Franklin himself and became an OG in the Families Gang, but later left the gang, thus forming a rift between Franklin and George. In 2008, George later moved to Vice City to start a new life and became the leader of his own street racing crew called larga vida a la carrera. During the events of Grand Theft Auto V: Vice City In 2011, George started to have an intense rivalry with another Illegal racing street mob called the 'Rackers' who has connections with the Vice City Triads and became a close associate/friend of the Abarca Family. At this time, George formed a close friendships with Niko Bellic, Henry Deus, Donatello Abarca, Johnny Klebitz and Bonnie Abarca. Mission Appearances As a main protagonist, George appears in most of the missions. Special Ability Like his brother Franklin, George's Special Ability allows him to slow down time while driving, improving his driving handling. His special ability can only be used while driving any four wheeled vehicle or motorcycle. When activated, it allows him to easily take corners at full speed and escape possible accidents with ease. By enhancing this skill, its maximum storage capacity is increased, which also increases the duration the ability can be activated. George's Special Ability begins at one third of maximum capacity, which lasts for 30 seconds of when at maximum capacity. The special ability also applies to drive-by shootings, as well as when driving the Rhino tank, making George able to land even more precise shots while operating the main cannon. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists